Użytkownik:RWHÔ/a/3
Dręczące mnie pytania. Instrukcja obsługi: pogrubiono same pytania. Swoje podejrzenia, tezy i koncepcje przedstawiam kolorem zielonym. Każdy użytkownik może wyrazić opinię, byle się podpisał (cztery tyldy) i żeby to (kompozycyjnie) miało ręce i nogi. Stosuję gwiazdki dla słów ze wszystkich "języków-przodków", niezależnie od tego, jak się je zazwyczaj używa. # Tu Miły. To może ja będę pierwszym komentującym. 16:11, paź 13, 2010 (UTC) ---- Jak... ; 1. Jak powstają spółgłoski ejektywne i w co mogą przejść w ewolucji?: ...z dźwięcznych? (Prawda/Fałsz?) ; 2. Jak powstają mlaski i w co mogą przejść? : Trudne pytanie i chyba jeszcze trudniejsze byłoby sprawdzenie czegokolwiek. Mlaski mogą być związane ze spółgłoskami implozywnymi. Być może ɓ przejdzie w ʘ, albo odwrotnie. W przypadku innych mlasków jeszcze trudniej jest wymyśleć jakiekolwiek propozycje. (Prawda/Fałsz?) ; 3. Jak powstają tony w językach i jakie mogą być ich użycia? : Prawdopodobnie są dwa główne (acz nie jedyne) sposoby: gdy ton powstaje przy okazji poważnej redukcji fonemów (ton leksykalny) albo powstaje dodatkowo przez inne czynniki, które nie zanikają. W pierwszym przypadku mamy języki, które mogły zredukować dodatkowe fonemy: przydech (pà VS pʰá → pà VS pá), dźwięczność (bà VS pá → pà VS pá), koda (kà VS káh → kà VS ká), długość (kaa VS ka → kàà VS ká → kà VS ká) i tym podobne. Wtedy słowa są zazwyczaj krótkie, a tonów potrafi być wiele. Jest to typowe dla języków izolujących. W drugim przypadku tonów zazwyczaj jest niewiele (najczęściej wysoki VS niski) i powstały niejako "przy okazji", nie usuwając cech, przez które powstały. Podobnie, może chodzić o dźwięczność (np. kagaba ''dom, kagabav domu → kágàbà, kágàbàv).'' (Prawda/Fałsz?) ; 4. Fonacja. Częstość użycia, sposób użycia, geneza. Jak powstają? Co można z nich zrobić?: Mogło się stać, że język, który miał fonem /ɦ/, "wszczepiał" go w samogłoski, aby potem stworzyć spółgłoski przydechowe. Taki model zakładają obecne prace nad akiyngiem i jego przodkami. Na przykład: *kaɦana → *kɦa̤na → ka̤na → kʰana. Wydaje się to być całkiem rozsądne. (Prawda/Fałsz?) '' Trudno powiedzieć cokolwiek na temat pozostałych fonacji. Zabranie dźwięczności samogłosce (szept i towarzyszące mu procesy) może być metodą na redukcję niektórych samogłosek, np. *kaama → kamḁ. '' (Prawda/Fałsz?) Creaky voice prawdopodobnie jest sposobem na ton "bardzo niski", ale mechanizmy, które je tworzą w językach rozróżniających np. plain high oraz creaky high są dla mnie kompletnie niejasne. ; 5. Przesunięcia samogłosek. Jak? Skąd? Dokąd? Dlaczego? : Głównie z powodu potrzeby kontrastu. Jak to kiedyś ładnie określił - bodajże - Toivo, samogłoski w trapezoidzie "chcą" być od siebie jak najdalej. Poza tym języki "lubią" symetrię i raczej trudno mieć i bez u albo ɒ bez a. 16:11, paź 13, 2010 (UTC) ; 6. Jak języki dobierają czasy, aspekty, tryby, strony...? ; 7. Co było przed PIE? Co jest związane z Proto-Indo-Europejskim językiem? : O ile same rekonstrukcje praindoeuropejskiego są niepewne, to szuka się także podobieństw języków ie. z innymi rodzinami, często uralskimi, ałtajskimi i semickimi. Wspomina się o językach nostratyckich, ale nie wiadomo, czy kiedykolwiek istniał jeden język pranostratycki. 16:11, paź 13, 2010 (UTC) Główne ; 1. Co można uznać za naturalną innowację, a co za nienaturalny wymysł? Czym mierzymy prawdopodobieństwo? : Wśród językotwórców popularne jest twierdzenie, że jeżeli dana zmiana zaszła w wielu/niewielu językach, to jest ona bardzo/mało prawdopodobna. 16:11, paź 13, 2010 (UTC) ; 2. Czy ahtialańskie /ħ/ jest gardłowe, czy nagłośniowe? Jak to rozpoznać? : Trudno czasem określić, do której z dwóch podobnych grup należy dana głoska. Do gardłowych można to zrobić tak: jeśli w danym miejscu artykulacji nie da się wypowiedzieć głoski drżącej ani zwarto-nosowej, to jest to miejsce gardłowe (lub krtaniowe). Jeśli da się drżącą i nawet zwarto-wybuchową, ale już nie zwarto-nosową, to miejsce nagłośniowe. Jeśli da się i drżącą, i zwarto-nosową, to jest miejsce uwularne. 16:11, paź 13, 2010 (UTC) ; 3. Dotychczas opracowywano pismo wyłącznie dla tabliczek, pergaminu, papieru. Technologia umożliwiła więcej niż "napiszę - zostanie". Jak można by to wykorzystać do opracowania lepszego bądź zwyczajnie ciekawszego pisma? ; 4. Jak (krok po kroku) tworzyć języki naturalistyczne? Na co uważać? Z czego korzystać, a co jest złym źródłem? Co będzie tendencyjne, a co po prostu zdrową konsekwencją? : Języków naturalnych tworzyć nie sposób, gdyż wówczas stają się one sztuczne, nie naturalne. Chyba, że masz na myśli konlangi naturalistyczne - wówczas poczytaj trochę o zmianach fonetycznych. 16:11, paź 13, 2010 (UTC) :: No, wiadomo, chodziło o naturalistyczne. Byłem zmęczony i popełniłem błąd w pisaniu. Poprawiłem. ; 5. Jak stworzyć conlang na bazie praindoeuropejskiego wspierając glottalic theory? : Na przykład tak. Jeśli jednak chcesz coś bardziej normalnego (czyt. eurocentrycznego), może prawdopodobna byłaby zmiana pʰ (bɦ) p}} -> p b}}? Zobacz też to. 16:11, paź 13, 2010 (UTC) ; 6. Jakie języki rozróżniają r od ɹ? ; 7. Skąd się biorą języki ergatywne? Akuzatywne? Pozostałe? Na czym polegają zmiany? ; 8. O co kRvא chodzi w czasach w języku angielskim? ← ! : Co konkretnie masz na myśli? W języku angielskim rzeczywiście występują cztery czasy główne (teraźniejszy, przeszły, przyszły, przyszły w przeszłości) razy cztery aspekty (prosty, ciągły, dokonany, ciągły zakończony), które kombinują się za sobą dając 16 kombinacji. I tylko dwa z nich są czysto gramatyczne (teraźniejszy prosty i przeszły prosty). 16:11, paź 13, 2010 (UTC) Fundamenty ; 1. Fundamentalna fonetyka - co musi mieć język, aby był językiem ludzkim. : Przede wszystkim musi być wymawia(l)ny przez ludzi. Zauważ, że także języki gwizdane i migowe są "ludzkie". 16:11, paź 13, 2010 (UTC) ; 2. Fundamentalna gramatyka, składnia, morfologia. Co musi być wyrażone, a co nie musi. Jak można to zrobić inaczej? ; 3. Fundamentalna granica - najprostszy kontra najtrudniejszy. Teoretyzowanie i ważne dla mnie zagadnienia ; 1. Amulti. Granica pojmowania ludzkiego umysłu. Czym można się nauczyć posługiwać, a co jest zdecydowanie za trudne? ; 2. Tajemnica. Możliwości, jakie daje conlang hermetyczny osobie prawidłowo wychowanej i pełnosprawnej. Zmiana światopoglądu wyrażanego konstrukcjami językowymi. Hipoteza Sapira-Whorfa. Kultura. Granica z językiem maszyn. ; 3. Ahtialański. Aulski. Jüka. Piękno języka? Wpływ pisma oraz ortografii na ocenę języka. Wykorzystanie subiektywizmu w gramatyce języków stworzonych (domyślnie) do komunikacji (czy to rzeczywistej, czy fikcyjnej). Muzyka a zmiany w tworzeniu języków. ; 4. Mery. Wpływy kilku języków na siebie. Tworzenie się kreoli. Dominacja niektórych języków nad inne. Cechy lingwistyczne recesywne i dominujące. Przystosowanie języka kontra jego prostota. Niedowierzania ; 1. Nie mogę uwierzyć w to, żeby PIE mógł mieć fonetykę podobną do uznawanej. : Bo to tylko wersja rekonstruowana, oparta na danych wyjściowych. Jeśli pie. rozwinąłby się inaczej, mielibyśmy inne dane wyjściowe i rekonstrukcja mogłaby być nieco inna. 16:11, paź 13, 2010 (UTC) ; Jak powstał tak wywalony fonetycznie język i czemu jakimś cudem nagle stracił tendencję do komplikowania się i zaczął się upraszczać we wszystkich możliwych językach, jakie od niego pochodzą? A może po prostu chodzi o to, że PIE o jakim mówimy, to conlang? : Po pierwsze, pie. wcale nie musi być tak "wywalony fonetycznie". Po prostu na to wskazują rekonstrukcje. Wg mnie możliwe, że ten język miał prosty zestaw spółgłosek: wystarczy zmienić dysząco dźwięczne w przydechowe, a laryngały w ʔ x xʷ}}, które wcale nie są egzotycznymi głoskami. Po drugie, języki nie mają "tendencji do komplikowania" i "tendencji do upraszczania". Po prostu zachodzą zmiany. Pierwotny pie. mógł mieć tylko dwie samogłoski, które dalej rozwinęły się w bogaty system. A co do wysoce fleksyjnej gramatyki, pamiętaj: analityczny → izolujący → aglutynacyjny → fleksyjno-aglutynacyjny → fleksyjny → analityczny. 16:11, paź 13, 2010 (UTC) ; Jeśli zaś PIE faktycznie był podobny do rekonstruowanego... to jak skomplikowany musiał być wcześniejszy? : Nie musiał być skomplikowany. Po prostu języki nie dzielą się na "skomplikowane" i "nieskomplikowane". Po prostu na zasadzie pewnych uproszczeń wykształcił się taki układ. Mógł zaniknąć kontrast samogłosek pozostawiając ślad w niektórych spółgłoskach (kʷ gʷ gʰʷ w h3), z których jedna rozwinęła się później w inną samogłoskę (o-barwiące h3 xʷ). 16:11, paź 13, 2010 (UTC) ; Jak skomplikowane były pierwsze języki? Kiedy coś się komplikuje, a kiedy upraszcza? : Powiem tak: komplikuje się dokładnie wtedy, gdy upraszcza. Upraszczanie samogłosek może komplikować spółgłoski (labializacja, palatalizacja) lub leksykę (masa homofonów). Upraszczanie sekwencji głoskowych (vide ps. ǫjǫ -> ǭ -> ą) może komplikować gramatykę (tę vs. tą) itd. 16:11, paź 13, 2010 (UTC) ; 2. Nigdy nie uwierzę, że PIE był kiedykolwiek w czasie swojego istnienia jednym językiem. Jest niemożliwe, by jeden język (z uwzględnieniem zmian w tym jednym języku) był używany przez tysiące lat przez dziesiątki plemion rozwalonych po gigantycznych terytoriach, zamieszkanych przez obce ludy. Podejrzewam, że raczej od samego początku był grupą podobnych do siebie tworów, które mogły co najwyżej ewoluować w podobnym kierunku i wpływać na siebie. : Dlaczego wg Ciebie pie. nie mógł być jednym językiem przed ekspansją na Europę, gdy Indoeuropejczycy byli nieliczni i zamieszkiwali jeden obszar, zanim zaczęły różnicować się dialekty? 16:11, paź 13, 2010 (UTC) ; Znikąd też nie powstał. Jeśli wziął swój początek z innego prajęzyka, to teoriami można sypać jak z rękawa. Choćby taką, że języki PIE tworzyły się od wcześniejszego przodka lub przodków (!) falami. : Skądś powstał. Co, jeśli istniały ludy pranostratyckie, które zaczęły rozszerzać terytoria, aż zróżnicowały się dialekty? A co, jeśli jeden z nich dał początek ludom nostratyckim, które też podbijały nowe terytoria aż do rozpadu na kilka innych ludów? A jeśli jeden z tych ludów (indoeuropejski), mieszkający gdzieś na Ukrainie, rozszerzał tereny w Europie, aż dialekty jego języka wyraźnie się wyodrębniły. Jeden z potomnych (prasłowiański) dalej "podbijał" wschodnią Europę, aż znowu się rozpadł na kilka(naście) języków. Jeden z nich (rosyjski) kontynuował dzieło przodków, aż zagościł w pasie od Bałtyku do Pacyfiku. Ale wtedy przyszli preskryptywiści mówiąc: INAF. 16:11, paź 13, 2010 (UTC) ; 3. Jer końcowy w formach typu "jazъ"? Dziwne, nie zachował się nigdzie poza SCSem, gdzie mógł być dodany dla ułatwienia wymowy bądź na piśmie "dla zasady" (i tak wątpliwe; do tego może są jakieś bardzo stare opisy wymowy SCSa w samym SCSie). Większość języków nawet wywaliła końcowe z, co mówić o jerze. : Pytasz, dlaczego "jazŭ" zamiast "jaz"? Otóż forma w prajęzyku to bodajże *eǵhom, która rozwinęła się do prasłowiańskiego *azŭ. Jer na końcu to konsekwencja prawa sylab otwartych. Prasłowiański "wywalił" końcową spółgłoskę, ale nieprawdopodobne, by zostawił *az usuwając pół sylaby i przecząc swoim fonotaktykom. Ponadto druga sylaba zanikła w polskim (jazŭ -> ja). 16:11, paź 13, 2010 (UTC)